Absurde
by just Themys
Summary: "Le monde est absurde jeune homme, et toute la grandeur de l'homme, c'est de connaître cette absurdité."


**Titre :** Absurde

**Base :** FMA, le manga.

**Auteur :** just Themys, Themys pour faire court.

**Couple présent** : Edvy

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer : **Les persos et l'univers de FMA sont à Hiromu Arakawa.

**Note 1 : **J'ai définitivement abandonné l'idée de publier des textes prévu à l'avance ! x) Celui-ci ne fait pas exception à la règle, et est, comme la plupart, une scène que j'avais imaginée depuis longtemps, mais à laquelle il manquait une histoire et un contexte dans lesquels s'intégrer. Un débat récent (vous comprendrez lequel en lisant ^^) m'a donné de la matière, et l'inspiration a fait le reste.

Question musique, je ne peux vous proposer ce texte sans vous donner la musique qui m'a à la fois inspirée et accompagnée pendant l'écriture de ce texte. ^^ Vous n'êtes bien sûr pas obligé de l'écouter, mais ça apporte un certain plus à la lecture et à l'ambiance :

– **Le voyage de Chihiro -OST** _« 05. The dragon boy »_ (trouvable dans sa meilleure version sur You tube en tapant :_ « Chihiro OST 05 le petit dragon »_).

Je précise qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de lancer la musique de suite ! J'ai placé ce symbole :_ * M *_ dans le texte, à l'endroit où il faudra la lancer (sinon ça n'aurait plus aucun sens ^^)

**NOTE 2 :** Je vous rappelle, même si ça semble complètement absurde (ooohhh, le joli lien avec le titre ! u.u"") que vous n'êtes PAS obligés de lire cette fic... J'ai clairement indiqué qui étaient les personnages principaux de la fic, donc, si l'un d'eux vous horripile, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de vous faire du mal, et de reviewer uniquement pour me faire part de la façon la moins détaillée possible votre antipathie envers ce personnage. Je pense que cette indication, plus le fait que j'ai précisé que c'était du edvy plus haut, est suffisant. D'avance, merci.

voilà, trêve de blabla,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Le monde est absurde jeune homme, et toute la grandeur de l'homme, c'est de connaître cette absurdité. »_

Les pas résonnaient dans le long couloir du bâtiment de l'armée. Vide. Sans compter les quelques soldats et secrétaires nécessaires à la bonne marche du QG de Central City. Edward n'aimait pas ça, ses craintes semblaient être justifiées. Tournant rapidement à l'angle, accélérant la cadence, courant presque, le jeune homme arriva en trombe dans le bureau qu'il recherchait. Celui-ci aussi était presque vide, à l'exception de l'homme brun qui se trouvait attablé derrière un grand bureau en bois verni couvert de papiers divers. Sur ses épaulettes, l'étoile indiquait son grade. Le Général Mustang avait l'air grave. Il connaissait très bien la raison de la venue du jeune blond, mais il le laissa parler en premier. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre :

« Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous comptez faire ? s'exclama Edward.

– Tu veux dire, à part obéir aux ordres ? » répondit calmement le général d'une voix monocorde.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent :

« Mais... Vous n'allez quand même pas laisser les soldats les massacrer ?

– Tant qu'ils ne vont pas trop loin, les hommes ne tireront pas.

– Mais vous savez très bien qu'ils iront trop loin ! Vous connaissez ces gens-là ! s'écria Ed.

– Justement, je les connais, et toi aussi Edward... Ce sont presque tous des fanatiques, bien qu'ils prétendent représenter l'avis du peuple... Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi tu cherches à les protéger...

– Mais... tout simplement parce que ça ne justifie pas un bain de sang ! Bien sûr qu'ils sont extrémistes, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour leur tirer dessus ! Et il y a sûrement d'autres personnes parmi eux, des gens qui se sont retrouvés embarqués là sans comprendre vraiment la situation, des...

– Des innocents ?

– Je... hésita un moment le plus jeune... Oui, j'en suis persuadé.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on fasse d'autre ? Qu'on revienne sur la loi ?

– Non ! Bien sûr que non !

– Alors quoi ?

– Juste... ne pas envoyer l'armée. »

Mustang leva la tête et son regard croisa celui du jeune homme en face de lui. Il les baissa au bout d'un moment, puis secoua la tête :

« Je suis désolé. » répondit-il d'une voix grave.

Edward serra les poings, tremblant de rage.

« Vous êtes un lâche » lança-t-il entre ses dents serrées, avant de repartir en courant par la porte, laissant le général seul dans son grand bureau.

Edward courait dans le couloir, refaisant le chemin en sens inverse. Si même son meilleur appui dans l'armé le lâchait, il allait devoir agir seul. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, il était pour lui hors de question de laisser des êtres humains se faire tuer, surtout si il avait - pensait-il- les moyens d'empêcher ça. En arrivant près d'une fenêtre, il entendit les cris des manifestants qui se massaient devant les grilles du QG de Central. En se penchant, il vit, entre la grande porte et la grille, des officiers, flanqués d'un escadron de soldat, qui attendaient, impassibles, les ordres. Regardant derrière la foule compacte, Edward aperçut des mouvements entre les bâtiments. Les soldats se mettaient en place, il devait agir vite.

Reprenant sa course, Edward sortit en vitesse par une issue de secours, et se dirigea vers l'immense attroupement de personnes. La place était noire de monde. Au centre de la foule, le socle d'une statue représentant une chimère -ancien symbole des alchimistes d'état- servait d'esplanade au meneur de la horde. Les manifestants brandissaient des bannières aux slogans agressifs, au message violent. Quelques jours plutôt, l'état avait décidé de faire voter une loi dépénalisant l'homosexualité. Presque immédiatement, la « résistance » s'était mise en marche. Des chefs religieux extrémistes avaient lancé des appels à la révolte, criant au sacrilège, prédisant la déchéance de l'humanité. Rapidement rejoints par des organismes plus ou moins sectaires, les rangs gonflés par des citoyens dont l'homophobie se voyait encouragée, confortés par des spécialistes voyant dans l'homosexualité une maladie mentale, les opposants furent vite rassemblés, armés, et après une marche dans toute la capitale, ils avaient foncé sur leur cible : le siège du parlement, le QG de Central City.

Derrière la grande grille, l'un des officiers, s'étant saisit d'un mégaphone, prit la parole :

« Veuillez rester calmes et jeter vos armes ! Les actes de violence feront l'objet de poursuites judiciaires ! Veuillez vous disperser immédiatement ! »

Mais la réponse, hurlée dans le mégaphone que tenait le meneur, fut loin d'être celle escomptée. Les cris des manifestants reprirent de plus belle. Edward devait se dépêcher. Un coup d'œil au-delà de la foule lui permit de voir que les soldats étaient en train de se mettre en place, et que la menace d'ouvrir le feu n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Il devait faire vite si il voulait éviter le bain de sang. Se frayant difficilement un passage parmi les opposants, usant de sa petite taille pour passer plus facilement, il parvint à atteindre et à grimper sur le socle de la statue. D'un geste sûr et rapide, il se saisit du mégaphone de l'homme déjà présent. Celui-ci, surpris mais hargneux, tenta de le récupérer par la force. Peine perdue. Il faisait peut-être deux têtes de plus qu'Edward, mais ce n'était pas un pro du combat. _* M * _Il tomba sans mal sur les autres manifestants, qui, trop occupés à le remettre sur pied et à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, ne pensèrent pas immédiatement à arrêter Edward, qui prit la parole :

« ÇA SUFFIT ! hurla-t-il à pleins poumons dans le grand cône blanc évasé qu'il tenait. Arrêtez immédiatement ! Si vous faites une connerie, il n'hésiterons pas à tirer ! L'armée est là, elle vous attend, et si vous tenez à votre peau, vous avez intérêt à leur donner vos armes et à faire ce qu'ils vous disent ! »

En disant cela, il avait tendu la main vers les soldats qui avaient fini de se mettre en place, et qui attendaient les ordres, le fusil en joue. Cette vision jeta le doute dans l'esprit des manifestants, qui se turent soudain. Il en était de même chez les officiers derrière la grille, qui ne savaient pas trop si ils devaient agir ou non. Encouragé de voir que son intervention semblait fonctionner, Edward reprit :

« Si vous avez des arguments, il est possible de discuter ! Tous ce que nous voulons, c'est éviter les morts inutiles ! Alors soyez raisonnables !

– Et de quel droit tu nous donne des ordres ? lança un homme dans la foule

– Ouais ! repris un autre, qui es-tu ?!

– Hey, j'le r'connaît, c'est Edward Elric ! L'alchimiste d'État ! » s'écria un troisième.

Cette révélation engendra une vague de murmures qui se se répandit dans toute la foule. Edward ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Mais alors, ça veut dire qu'il est du côté de l'État ! cria une femme

– Alors il se fout de nous ! hurla un autre. Dès qu'on aura déposé les armes, ils vont tous nous sauter dessus et nous foutre en tôle !

– Il nous prend pour des cons !

– On se laissera pas faire !

– C'est rien qu'un de ces sales pédés du gouvernement ! »

Edward ne savait plus quoi faire. Il sentait que la situation lui échappait. Il tenta de rectifier le tir, assurant que son seul but, c'était d'éviter le bain de sang, mais rien n'y fit, la machine était lancée. Et soudain, tout bascula. Personne ne sut vraiment d'où l'injonction était partie, qui avait prononcé ces mots en premier. Toujours est-il qu'ils furent prononcés.

« A MORT ! »

Reprise par tous les manifestants, se propageant tel un ras-de-marée, ces mots furent scandés tels une incantation

« A-mort ! A-mort ! A-mort ! A-mort ! A-mort ! »

Relayés par la rage et la folie de la cohorte aveugle qui se massait de plus en plus autour de la statue en hurlant, cette injonction fit reculer Edward sur le socle de la statue. Et la première pierre fut lancée. D'abord une simple pierre, presque un caillou, trouvé sur le chemin, qui fut rapidement rejoint par d'autres. Les hommes se mirent à arracher les pavés de la place pour les lancer, et ce fut une véritable pluie. Edward avait lâché le mégaphone et tentait de se mettre à l'abri à l'aide de ses bras, en vain. Il n'avait ni arme, ni alchimie pour se protéger. Un pavé l'atteignit de plein fouet à la tempe, et il tomba évanouit sur le socle, la tête en sang balançant dans le vide.

Des mains le saisirent, l'agrippèrent, le traînèrent, et il fut avalé par la foule hurlante, violente, meurtrière. Edward reprit connaissance au milieu des coups, dont il ne parvenait pas à déterminer la provenance. Il vit des visages inconnus, déformés par la fureur et la folie. Il entendit des cris indistincts, des insultes abominables qui lui étaient directement adressées, des hurlements presque bestiaux. Il sentit la douleur, qui le transperçait de part en part, de sa tête qui recevait les premiers coups, mais aussi de son ventre, de son bras, qui craqua soudain dans un bruit sinistre, le faisant hurler de douleur, de ses jambes, ou plutôt de sa jambe, car il sentit qu'on lui retirait violemment son auto-mail. Il tomba à terre, et les pieds vinrent s'ajouter au poings, dans son ventre, ses flancs, son visage. On lui marcha sur la cheville -_crac!_- il cria. Il sentit le froid de la lame d'un couteau entre ses côtes, plusieurs fois. Il ne savait pas d'où venait les assauts, il ne voyait plus distinctement, le sang et la douleur brouillant sa vision, les hurlements -les siens?- formant un fond qui menaçait de faire éclater sa tête, la douleur l'empêchant de penser, de se rendre compte du temps qui passait. Il n'était plus qu'un flot de douleur, un pantin de chiffon qui recevait la rage, la colère, subissait les instincts bestiaux exacerbés d'une foule dont la folie avait effacé toute humanité.

Soudain, il entendit que quelque chose se passait. Les coups diminuèrent, les cris changèrent. Des bras le saisirent à bras-le-corps, l'arrachant aux mains de la horde. Quelqu'un était en train de lui venir en aide, frappant ses bourreaux, le serrant contre lui. Mais il n'arrivait pas à voir qui, ses yeux embués par le sang et les larmes transformant le monde en un agrégat de couleurs et de formes mouvantes. Tout à coup, il sentit une vague de chaleur, et aperçut une lueur rougeâtres au-dessus de la foule. Il entendit des cris stridents, et sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, les gens autour de lui courir, le lâcher complètement. Il supposa dans une demi-conscience que ce devait être l'œuvre de Mustang. En effet, le général, témoin de la scène depuis son bureau, était sortit en vitesse du bâtiment, et avait fait usage de son alchimie, lançant une langue de feu au-dessus de la foule pour la disperser, ce qui sembla fonctionner.

Mais ça, Edward ne le vit pas. Non. Il vit deux yeux rouges apparaître dans son champ de vision. Il sentit une bouche se poser tendrement sur ses lèvres, dont l'une était fendue. Et soudain, il comprit. Envy. Son amant était venu le secourir, lui qui avait refusé d'être mêlé à tout ça, trop heureux que des humains s'entre-tuent bêtement. Apaisé par ce baiser et cette étreinte rassurante, le jeune homme esquissa un faible sourire avant de se laisser sombrer totalement dans les ténèbres. Il ne sentit pas qu'il était soulevé hors de terre, et transporté à travers les manifestants déboussolés qui courraient en tous sens. Des bruits de fusillades se faisaient entendre, les militaires avaient finalement ouvert le feu. Mais tout cela était loin maintenant. Le jeune homme brun s'éloignait à une vitesse surhumaine du lieu de l'émeute, son précieux chargement dans les bras, laissant s'échapper de nombreuses gouttes de sang sur le sol. Trop nombreuses.

* * *

Les médecins firent de leur mieux pour sauver la vie du jeune homme. Envy, au comble de l'inquiétude, vit avec effroi son amant transporté, manipulé, intubé.

Il entendit le bruit strident des machines indiquant l'arrêt cardiaque. Mais un médecin l'empêcha de voir la réanimation du blond.

* * *

Malheureusement pour le jeune interne, il allait devoir annoncer, pour la première fois dans sa carrière, la mort d'un patient à un proche.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ignorait qui était la personne qu'il allait informer, et il ignorait ce qu'il faisait en le faisant sur un ton si nonchalant.

Malheureusement pour lui, il était loin de s'imaginer dans quel état la douleur pouvait jeter un être humain.

Heureusement pour lui, Envy eu assez de sang froid pour ne lui causer qu'un traumatisme crânien léger, et pour ne lui avoir que décroché la mâchoire de son coup de poing. En revanche, il allait devoir répondre de la disparition d'un corps.

* * *

Le jeune homme brun courait dans la nuit froide. Il portait dans ses bras le corps meurtri d'un garçon blond. Sans savoir vraiment où il allait, il déambula un moment, avant de s'arrêter dans une ruelle déserte. Désespéré, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler sur ses joues. Décidément, il n'y avait qu'Edward pour réussir à le faire pleurer.

« Ed... » souffla doucement l'homonculus en serrant le petit blond dans ses bras.

Il ne pouvait croire qu'il était mort, son esprit raccordait encore son âme à son corps, il le sentait. Dans le froid de cette nuit de décembre, son corps inanimé était encore chaud. Il se rappelait qu'Ed lui reprochait souvent d'avoir la peau glacée. Un souvenir remonta à sa mémoire. Le souvenir de leurs deux corps nus dans le lit. Edward avait posé sa main sur son torse, et lui avait dit en souriant que le seul endroit constamment chaud chez lui, c'était son cœur. Machinalement, il posa sa main à cet endroit, et sentit, sous son vêtement, sous sa peau fine, les pulsation de son cœur. Son cœur. La pierre. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. La pierre. La seule chose au monde encore capable de sauver son amant. Il lui avait proposé un bon nombre de fois, mais le jeune homme avait toujours refusé. Il ne voulait pas d'une vie éternelle, il ne voulait pas que la durée de son bonheur soit due au sacrifice de plusieurs vies humaines. Mais à ce moment-là, Envy voulait juste sauver la seule personne qu'il avait jamais aimée, quitte à ne pas respecter sa volonté. Il savait bien que c'était dangereux, qu'Edward pouvait y rester. Mais officiellement, il était déjà mort, alors que risquait-il ? Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, et il ne le prit pas.

Seul dans cette ruelle, il décida de lier la vie de son amant à l'entité qui lui permettait de vivre, lui confiant la moitié de son cœur, dans l'espoir fou de ne pas le perdre. Il refusait de laisser s'éteindre la vie d'un être capable de défendre des gens prêts à le tuer, un être capable de donner sa vie pour préserver celle de gens qui n'en valait pas la peine.

Edward ne pouvait pas mourir, pas comme ça. Pas victime d'une telle violence, dirigée sur lui à cause de sa façon de trouver le bonheur, pas victime de ces humains qui condamnent sans réfléchir, pas victime d'un aveuglement borné dirigé par la colère et la bêtise, pas victime d'une folie bestiale inhérente aux hommes réunis en troupeau. C'était absurde. Tout simplement absurde.

Dans le silence sombre de la nuit, alors qu'il œuvrait, dans un geste désespéré, pour donner un sens à cette absurdité, une phrase, entendue quelques décennies plus tôt, et qui sur le moment lui avait paru idiote, lui revint soudain en mémoire : _« Être heureux tout seul, c'est absurde. »_ Jamais cette phrase ne lui avait semblé aussi vraie que ce soir. Elle donnait une raison à son acte. Un sens à son désespoir.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu ! ^^ Si oui, postez un review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça encourage l'auteur, et si non... bah, postez aussi un review, histoire de me permettre de savoir ce que je dois améliorer ! x)

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
